


that's not why we have room service

by papercrow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hotels, No Plot/Plotless, Silly, doodlefic, i see it as vaguely pre-romantic but it isn't specific one way or another!, it's just kids being happy and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrow/pseuds/papercrow
Summary: A couple of dorky kids spend their first ever night in a hotel.





	that's not why we have room service

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very, very new writer just testing the waters! I've decided to stop being a coward and try to finish and post some of the things that have been floating aimlessly in my secret writing folder. This one is just a tiny unedited chunk of rambling fluff because I love these boys and think about them way too much.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome! I do feel like Gon is OOC, but hopefully I'll get that sorted in the future.

Gon's eyes are bright as he runs around the massive hotel room, rifling through drawers and closets, sitting on every single piece of furniture, standing on tiptoes to look down out of the windows until he feels dizzy. And then he touches the bed, and it feels like a cloud. He takes a running leap, launching himself several feet in the air and landing flat on his stomach with a dull thump. He hums contentedly as half his body sinks into the comforter. “Hey! Killua! Get in here!”

Gon kicks his feet impatiently against the footboard, listening to rushing water and odd gurgling noises switching on and off from the bathroom. He calls Killua again, increasing volume until he hits an absolutely obnoxious pitch. Killua finally pokes his head through the bathroom door, hair frizzy and slightly damp, feigning extreme annoyance. “Gon. You sound like a dying cat.”

Gon sticks out his tongue at him. Killua sticks his tongue out back, but further, scrunching up his whole face for emphasis. “This is important - I didn’t know a bath could have this many settings and it’s basically a swimming pool, you have to come check it out with me.”

Gon waves him over impatiently, patting the comforter. “Absolutely not. My thing is better.”

Killua eyes him skeptically, walking over casually to sit on the edge. “It’s.. a bed.” Gon makes an exaggerated huff of disapproval.

“Killua. You have to _jump._ ”

Killua pauses for a moment, and then his eyes narrow and he takes off across the room at top speed, spinning around on the ball of his foot as he reaches the wall and catapulting himself in the opposite direction, careening across the room towards the bed - directly towards Gon. Gon has half a second to brace for impact, flailing his limbs in protest, before Killua lands solidly on top of him, both of them sinking into the mattress.

Gon’s voice is muffled through the thick layers of down and Killua. “Killua, I can’t breathe.”

Killua ignores him, propping himself up on his elbows with a mischievous grin. “I don’t know, Gon. I think you’re overselling this. It’s kind of lumpy.”

“KILLUA. GET. _OFF._ ”

He doesn’t give Killua a chance this time, pushing both of them out of the deep crater they’d made in the mattress and flipping Killua on his back, tickling him. Killua looks absolutely murderous, and the rest of their evening is officially decided. They waste half the night play fighting on the bed, making fun of each other and laughing non-stop until they both flop on the bed side by side, breathing heavily. Gon groans, rolling over to face Killua.

Killua mirrors the sound. Gon extends his hand dramatically over Killua’s face, pinkie finger out. “Truce?”

Killua laughs, locking their pinkies together. “Definitely truce.”

They lay still on their backs, watching the ceiling fan spin lazily around as they wait for their breathing to slow. Gon’s body is getting heavier by the minute, and it hits him exactly how long they’d been awake. “Killua.”

Killua makes a small sleepy noise in acknowledgement, and when Gon looks over at him he’s practically passed out. “Killuaaaa.”

With a drawn out sigh, Killua rolls over to face him. “ _What_ , Gon. What is it.”

“I want to sleep.”

“Okay?”

“Killua, the lights are on.”

“Then turn them off.”

Gon starts his obnoxious whine again and Killua wastes no time covering his mouth. Gon just makes the noise louder through Killua’s hand. Killua eyes him, amused. “Okay, fine. I got this.”

Killua pulls his phone out of his pocket, tossing it lightly in the air, testing its weight as Gon looks on curiously. “What’s that fo-”

With one swift movement, Killua chucks the phone as hard as he can at the light switch. Gon barks out a sudden shocked laugh as the heavy case slams against the wall just an inch too far to the left and the phone snaps in half along the hinge. “Killua, you- I think you broke it.” He pauses for a moment, squinting at the far side of the room. “Killua… I think you dented the wall.”

And at that Killua and Gon both burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter. Killua fixes his most serious stare on Gon. The effect is only slightly ruined by the fact that he keeps snorting half-stifled giggles through his nose. “Let’s see you do better.”

Gon digs in his pocket, fishing out a small coin purse. He sticks out his tongue, concentrating intently on the target, and then starts pelting coins rapid-fire at the switch. By the second coin he’s laughing too hard to aim even a little bit, and in less than a minute all his money is scattered on the carpet and under furniture. And.. the lights are still on.

“Okay, that was just embarrassing. Hand me that pen off the nightstand.”

They go back and forth, taking turns chucking every small object in reach. Gon is pretty sure if they actually focused they could hit the switch easily, but it was so much more funny this way. They had exhausted all the contents of their pockets (chapstick, lint, Gon’s phone, the coin purse itself, half a stick of gum), absolutely everything on the nightstand, including the complimentary mints, all but one of their pillows, and at least half their clothes.

They flopped back down, laying in defeated silence. After a long pause Killua rolls over, already grinning. “Hey, Gon. We didn’t throw the hotel phone.”

Gon stares at him, half-horrified, half-delighted, and when Killua picks up the handset Gon is absolutely expecting him to launch it across the room to join the pile of junk littered in front of the door. Instead, Killua pushes a single button and holds it to his ear. “Room service? Yeah. I need you to send someone up to turn off the lights.”

A muffled voice speaks briefly, and then Killua hangs up.

Gon and Killua stare at each other for a long second before howling with laughter. They’re still cackling under the covers when a very serious-looking maid opens the door, switches off the light, and clicks it shut behind her.

They fall asleep giggling, foreheads pressed together on the lone surviving pillow.


End file.
